Unit Suggestions: Heroic Upgrades/Accepted Archive
< Unit Suggestions: Heroic UpgradesCategory:Suggestions Wave-force Artillery: Gyroscopic Stabilizers Advanced gyroscopes allow the Wave-Force Artillery to keep its gun perfectly level and aimed even when moving over land or sea, thus, heroic waveforce artillery can fire on the move as well as on the seas. Isha Vector Jet Tank: Active Camo Heroic Ishas are fitted with special active camouflage that changes to match its surroundings. This grants the Isha stealth when not attacking. Ashigaru Bombardier: Multi-shot The heroic Ashigaru modifies the firing mechanism on his mortar, increasing its RoF to fire multiple shells at once, increasing its ef&ectiveness vs fast targets and groups. Alternatively the shots spread in mid-air like on the V4. Mecha Nezumi: Nano-shells Gives the Nezumi shells full of nanites. Upon impact, these nanites devour anything in the vicinity. Gives afterburn and splash damage to each shot. Wave-Force Artillery: Point Defence Shield Using the excess energy from its wave-force capacitors, a heroic Wave-Force Artillery piece can power a point defence shield that provides it with additional protection from attacks. Additional Imperial Warrior Heroic: Debuffing Secondary While the secondary is active, Imperial Warriors can attack vehicles to disable weapons and debuff armor. Radio Autoturret: Stealth Heroic Radio Autoturrets gain the ability to retract into the ground when not in operation, so that they are stealthed until they attack. Pull Turret: Weapon Disabler Heroic Pull Turrets are able to manipulate their tractor beams to disable the weapons of targets for as long as it is focused on them. Pagoda Mobile Castle: Sanctuary Heroic Pagodas gain a large planar shield (similar to the Shield Tower) that covers a wide area and will heal all units within a radius. Annihilator Turret: Tactical Nuclear Warheads When the Atomic Kingdom decides that something really needs destroying, they swap out the Antimatter warheads on the Annihilator Turret for nuclear ones. While nukes are technically less powerful than anti-matter, you can shove a much bigger nuclear payload into a shell than anti-matter. The resultant warheads have a much bigger boom, and leaves behind radiation, which burns any units that enter the area for a period of time. Ambush Turret: Spare launchers The Ambush Turret has space for additional launchers to be installed. They grant a significant rate of fire boost in the first few seconds when the Ambush Turret ambushes the enemy, sending a wall of missiles at an unsuspecting enemy. After a few seconds however, the extra launchers are expended, and the Ambush Turret reverts to its standard rate of fire. Barkhausen Projector: Turbulence The energy produced by Barkhausens with extra radiators running in overclocked mode is so high that it creates severe turbulence. This causes Barkhausens running in overclocked mode to cause a lingering AOE speed debuff. Atlas MASS Tank: Anti Aircraft Targeting Heroic Atlases can target aircraft with hilarious consequences. Imagine Kirov-sized Apollos or Apollo-sized Kirovs :P. Pathfinder: Beowulf Carbine/Rocket Propelled Grenades Heroic Pathfinders gain access to new and prototypical "Beowulf" variants of the MXC-4. These 12.7mm carbines deal disruptor damage, and have +10 suppression. They also receive rocket propelled grenades, increasing the range of their secondary. Heavy Defender: High Density Grenades Heroic Heavy Defenders gain increased damage and AOE for their grenade launchers. Longbow: Improved Munitions The Longbow's chaingun gets afterburn due to incendiary bullets, while its missiles debuff armour due to seismic generators. Marksman: Pilot Snipe At heroic, the Marksman's secondary will pilot snipe a vehicle instead of just disabling it. Tunnel Rat: Detect Stealth Heroic Tunnel Rats have taken enough LSD to, like, become enlightened and see you sneaking around, man. Tesla Trooper: Arc Gun Targeting Tesla Troopers with enough experience to do so will target volatile parts of enemy units (fuel tanks, ammo supply etc.) in such a way that the enemy unit will explode violently on death. Zhukov War Zeppelin: Vacuum Cannon Equips the Zhukov with a cannon that fires vacuum shells, dealing heavy damage and afterburn to air targets, but cannot track fast-moving aircraft or flying infantry. If I say so myself, is a cooler idea than repair drones. Orca Lander: Splattershot Cannons Orca Landers gain a pair of Splattershot Cannons to augment it's Desolater Spray and weaken enemy coastal defences. Natasha: M.Singularity Generator At heroic, Natasha gains authority to call in bombers that drop a Magnetic Singularity Generator. Acts like a smaller version of the protocol version. Flak Traktor: Speed Debuff Heroic Flak Traktors tend to aim for engines/treads/legs, which gives their attacks a speed debuff. Hoplite: Tungsten Carbide Penetrator Hoplites with a hefty paycheck usually buy high density tungsten penetrators. These projectiles impact with huge force, jarring the crew and the vehicle and significantly slowing them down. Titan Security Armour: Wrath Of The Titans Heroic Titans gain improved speed and health (allowing them to close the distance more easily) and it's basic punches and rocket knuckle attacks gain the ability to temporarily EMP vehicles and turrets (larger structures are too big to affect). Certaman: Submunitions New mortar shells now carry submunitions, which are ejected from the main rocket and actively seek out other targets. As a result, when the certaman fires, all aircraft within range get hit, albeit for less damage than the main target. Hercules Heavy Armour: Hard Landing More experienced Hercules Armours will not activate their retrojets on landing, causing them to slam into the ground with huge force, stunning and damaging even tanks nearby. This also means that they use less thrust time, allowing their jump jets to recharge much faster. Hydra: EMP Grenades Heroic Hydras can fire EMP Grenades at vehicles, disabling weapons for a short duration. Satyr: AURA Broadcaster Infantry and battlesuits benefit from Fearless (or Frenzied) tag, as device broadcasts its mental state to around It. All will join Satyr's orgy of blood! Hercules: Rotary Railgun These heavy duty railguns used by heroic Hercules suits boast a greatly increased rate of fire. Hector Suppression Armour: Pain Overload With practice, the exact mixture of drugs to keep the Hector at maximum possible pain without compromising performance can be discovered. When this happens, extra pain is not even registered by the Hector: it gains the tags Unstoppable, Mineclearer and Fearless. This has to be calibrated to the individual, though, and so is only at heroic. Man O' War: Lights Display Heroic Men O' War gain advanced light displays installed. These psychedelic light displays stun nearby animal scouts and slow infantry that get too close. Enforcer: Rocket Launcher/Battle Rifle Experienced Enforcers will usually acquire better weapons with their paycheck, typically an RDM-9 rocket launcher (adds damage, range and anti-air capability) and an FN FAL battle rifle (adds damage and range). NVA MiG Nine: Jamming Pod A rare few MiG Nines have been upgraded with jamming pods, causing hostile AA fire in a radius around the aircraft to scatter (or, if that proves uncodable, just have it gain a boost to its armour and a buff to the armour of nearby aircraft). NVA Regular: Fearless Heroic NVA Regulars gain the Fearless tag and boosts to their attack and armour, and will pass on these buffs to other nearby infantry (others are spurred to fight harder by their example). Leopard LAV: Gatling gun Heroic Leopards replace the machine gun with a Gatling gun that boasts a higher rate of fire and the ability to target aircraft. Crimson Cardinal Veteran: Underslung Grenade-Launcher. A common attachment for Crimson Cardinals who have been in the field for a while is a magazine-fed grenade-launcher underslung to the thermobaric lance. These use incendiary grenades which will pop up a small spot of fire. Elite: Witchhammer. Senior Inquisition personnel receives thermal Hammers that are blessed for demon-smashing, but only few actually carry them around in battle. The Cardinals however do. They gain a thermal off hand weapon with very low RoF (he has to use it with one hand, while holding his lance!), but it will certainly do quick work of light vehicles and infantry. Heroic: Clockwork Suit. The Crimson Cardinal will receive a masterfully crafted Clockwork Suit that makes him Talon steel armour infantry, but also allows him to use his hammer for full effect while keeping control of his lance. He can jump a tank at very close range punching right through the top armour, which is likely to end very bad for said tank. Assault Lander: Cryo Howitzer Adds the Cold tag to the Assault Lander's Hydraulic Howitzer. Additional guardian tank heroic: advanced spectrum designator As well as their machine gun Heroic guardian tanks have been awarded an experimental target designator, linked to the latest allied computers. This allows the beam to stack with that of other designators, making a heroic guardian a great support unit. Delta Ranger: Vehicle Sabotage Charges After some time in the field Delta Rangers figure out how to attach timed charges to vehicles. These have a short countdown(just enough for him to get out of suspicion, and will do serious damage to the tank as well as immobilizing it for some time(tracks broken, engine damaged etc.) Amazon Warrior: HE grenades These soldiers use grenades packed full of TNT, which make a far bigger boom when exploded. Adds Splash(20) and increased Intimidate to the attack of the Amazon warriors. Also adds Indirect because of experience, which enables them to fire over walls. Lee Half-track: Incendiary Ammunition Lee Half-track now deals afterburn damage, continuing to deal damage even after the enemy has passed the ambush. Incendiary ammunition also deals extra damage to heavy aircraft such as the Kirov or Musashi (Fire onboard a zeppelin or ship is usually never a good thing) Piledriver Tank (Alternate): Tectonic Spikes Precisely calibrated modifications to the Piledriver's "hammer" cause rocky spikes to erupt from the ground in an area around its main target. The spikes slow vehicles and damage infantry. Manta Ekranoplan: Mag-lift weapon Veteran Ekranoplans receive a weapon that just proved itself in battle: a mag-lift generator. It will snatch aircraft right out of the air(like the cryo AA in Uprising) crashing them into the ground. It can also lift small boats and submarines out of the water and into the FlaK fire. Shturmovik attack Plane: Tesla Sweep After receiving a new more powerful engine, the Shturmovik can carry new equipment: two small tesla coils built into the wings. They are low-power versions of the defence variant, so they are only useful in a sweep attack. They are not doing much damage per shot but high RoF and chain up from target to target. Vampire Leech Walker: Additional turret Attaches a turret mounted Leech beam to the top of the Vampire, allowing the Vampire to target two enemies at once. Myeche MML Track: Even moar Dakka Mounts additional rocket pods to the Myeche, allowing for endless firing without any need for reload as each pod is reloaded while the next one is fired. Flaming Ivan: Black Napalm The Molotov Mortar's attack now lingers for twice as long, and it now deals Toxin type damage, greatly increasing its effectiveness against armoured foes. The armour type of the vehicle is also changed to Superheavy, making it even sturdier. Kirov Airship: 85mm Cannon Equips the Kirov with an Air to Surface Cannon. It allows the Kirov to engage faster targets further away, however the damage of the cannon is mediocre and it is only effective against armoured targets. The turret can target 360 degrees around the Kirov, but has a slow turret traverse speed. Note: The turret does not replace the bombs, the bombs are still fully functional. YaK Dive Bomber: Modern Armour Slaps on modern aircraft armour on the Yak, greatly increasing the Yak's survivability. Potemkin Warship: Anti-Air Missile pods It's an Apocalypse on the sea, so why not? King Oni: Beam Zanbato As awkward it might seem in the first moment, these giant swords are some of the newer mecha "small arms". Many of the Oni pilots complained about the indelicacy of their machines having only their "bare fists". Since most of them were samurais, beam swords were chosen. But the Katana was seen not impressive enough, even when upsized to the proper size for the mecha. Instead the Zanbato was chosen, a big two-handed sword based on the chinese zhanmadao. Scaled up and converted to a beam weapon supported by the mechas´ power unit, this weapon can take on any target even if it is a bit away, since it is almost as long as the Oni is tall. (With a lucky hit a helicopter passing by can be cut out of the air.) Mecha Kitsune: U-238 rounds/Dozer blades Ongoing trade with the Allies have resulted in a shipment of Uranium to the Empire. Deemed nearly useless by the Allies after discovering it was non-fissile, the Empire gladly took a sample of it, and realised it made excellent penetrator warheads. Mecha Kitsune shots now penetrate multiple targets, including vehicles and tanks. In addition, Mecha Kitsune crews which have experienced the harshness of war have somewhat forgone the sense of compassion and respect for the enemy, and mounted dozer blades on the front of their Quad Kitsunes, allowing them to crush infantry. Tanuki Vector Assault: Plasma-Cutter Low power plasma cutters have been developed for use on the Tanuki Vector Assault. Unlike most plasma cutters, the ones on the Tanuki can be fired continuously rather than in bursts. Their low power also means they tend to suffer against tanks, but are more than deadly against lighter vehicles (i.e. it does Autocannon instead of Energy damage). These Cutters do not replace the Burst Guns. Battle Psychic: Thermokinesis Since most Battle Psychics are no near as strong as Yuriko, the usually search for subtle ways to achieve the same destruction. One such way is the Thermokinesis, the use of telekinesis over an area. They can heat up special areas, for example the gas tank or ammo storage of a tank, turning it into a bomb against its own allies. As a nice feature they can also defrost cryofrozen friendlies. Kintaro: Chainaxe/Beamaxe The composition of axe and chainsaw/beam katana can cut through armour plates like they are nothing/rip them apart instead of smashing them. They are also much more practical against structures. Izanagi: Individual Shield System Veteran Izanagi tanks receive a point-defence drone system which gives them much better protection against cannons and energy weapons, small arms and autocannons however can eventually get through, because of their minor energy. Alternate Cataphract Upgrade Heroic: The Cataphract is fitted with a massive Ambiaric Disruptor rebuilt along the spine of the walker. An experimental electromagnetic weapon like nothing the world has ever seen, the Ambiaric Disruptor unleashes a massive bolt of electromagnetic force that stops particle motion in all matter along the bolt's trajectory, effectively flash-freezing it to absolute zero. Rather than freezing in any normal fashion, targets in the bolt's path simply disintegrate into dust as their molecular structure collapses. Metatron Gunboat Veteran: Searchlights. The searchlights are used to either designate a target or blind aircraft pilots. These searchlights won´t likely disorient the pilots enough to make them crash their vehicle, but they have no way of lining up shots at the Metatron or other vessels in the direct vicinity. Surface crafts can be painted for better aiming too. Elite: 20mm AA guns. Two independently targeted 20mm FlaKs are added at the bow and aft. They are good against helicopters and the faster planes that escape the rockets. They can also fend off smaller surface vessels and animals. The best thing is they can shoot even when the Metatron is moving. Heroic: Altar of Light. These constructs will permanently blind pilots almost always causing them to crash. They will also melt bigger ships with concentrated beams. Barracuda Veteran: Gatling with Tracers. The gatling has a much higher RoF, while the magnesium tracers give the weapon a target designation effect similar to the Guardians spectrum painter(just weaker but stackable). Elite: Defiance Upgrade. Through diverse modifications, the Barracuda can´t be frozen or slowed and due to the antimagnetic build and degaussing equipment can´t be harpooned. Heroic: Ambiaric Arc Fire Disruptor. This device works much like a reversed black hole generator: most incoming projectiles will be shoved aside. Unfortunately it does not stop energy weapons or shockwaves from nearby exploding shells. Rogue Veteran: Aura of Precision. Units in a small radius will have a slightly decreased RoF, but will deal much more damage per shot. Elite: Clockwork-gauntlet, -compound bow. The Rogue receives a special gauntlet with a mechanic connecting it to elbow and shoulder, enabling him to use his new bow which is augmented with talon steel mechanics to a force of 250 ponds. Heroic: Arrow Mastery. Rogues of exceptional archery skills will learn to fire four arrows at once, resulting in one sure kill and three possible ones, or four white-hot arrows dug into the target vehicle. Without the reduced rate of fire at veteran Cuirassier Veteran: Smoke Launchers. Should the Cuirassier be detected or locked on the crew will pop smoke. Elite: Talon-Steel Frame. The Cuirassier is now crash safe and uncrushable. Heroic: Talon-Steel armour. The Cuirassier gains a huge amount of health and is now heavy armour. Footman Veteran: Incendiary crossbow bolts. Adds afterburn and an off-hand melee weapon. Elite: Crush resistance. Heroic: Automatic crossbow. Doubles rate of fire. Priest of Judas Veteran: Enhanced explosive vest. Elite: Poison bullets; deals afterburn and slows target speed. Heroic: Perfect shot. Rate of fire reduced, gains infantry killer tag. Hospitaller Veteran: Holy Oil. Senior Priests usually begin to consecrate their flamer-fuel by repeatedly praying over it. Mysteriously this works, resulting in their fuel burning with a holy white flame. Deals more damage and longer afterburn. Elite: Incense Burners. The heavy smoke of the incense partially cloaks the priest in white fog, making them hard to hit. Also people outside the Order are usually not familiar with the rather special smell. It debuffs enemies nearby. Heroic: Dragon Armour. The oldest of Hospitallers are beginning to get too weak for military service. Those courageous enough are granted use of the Dragon Armour, a venerable not-quite battlesuit driven by a strong steam-clockwork-engine. Instead of a normal Flamethrower, pressure nozzles are installed in the gauntlets and the helmet, giving it THREE independent flamethrowers. Lazarus Air Dreadnought Veteran: Incendiary AG-Rockets, Fokker autocannons. The Rockets are now using a HEI composite payload, which means the explode and torch down the targets with WP. Also the Fokkers are upgraded with 20mm cannons not much unlike the ones used by the Appolo. Elite: Turboprops, Chaingun turrets. The corkscrew piston-engines of the Lazarus as well as those of the Fokkers are replaced with modern turboprop engines. Additionally chaingun turrets are added that can engage air as well as land. Heroic: Cruise-missiles(V1-style), Thermobaric Flak. The small rocket arrays are exchanged with missile bays. These launch propeller-driven cruise-missiles with oversized HEI warheads. The AA cannons are scaled up to 105mm and use thermobaric shells which cover a huge area of airspace in super-hot fire and brake fuselages with a tremendous shockwave. Knight-Errant Veteran: Incendiary shells. The big rounds are filled with phosphorous and deal massive afterburn Elite: Thermobaric Shock Grenades. The former Flash-bangs now puff out magnesia powder which ignites in a really bright thermobaric explosion. Heroic: Heraldry. This Knght has been in the field so long that he has impressive decorations and inspires surrounding infantry, boosting them strongly. Champion Veteran: Shield-hand Pistol. A compact high-calibre pistol, relatively weak but of high stopping power (Knock-back or stun). Elite: Haste. The Champion increases speed for three(?) seconds after a kill. Emissary Track Veteran: Poison gas censers now clear garrisons, including vehicle passengers. Sealed cockpits are immune. Elite: Passengers gifted with crash safety helmets. Passenger launch no longer damages or stuns the unit. Heroic: Launched passengers strike like a meteor falling to earth, damaging and stunning units near the landing point. Hawk Veteran: A bomb is strapped to the hawk. If the hawk dies, the bomb falls off and detonates. Elite: Go for the eyes! Infantry are stunned by the hawk's attack, lest their eyes get clawed out. Heroic: Hawk learns how to pry open windshields, doors, etc. Can kill the driver of vehicles after a few seconds of attacking. Harpy: High Energy EMP-rifle The new model of the EMP rifle has much more power than its predecessor, it will fry electronics even better than before, but because of the high power is even able to scramble brain waves to a degree that only very basic functions continue as normal(now also stuns infantry, has a longer range and EMP effect). Mars Artillery Armour: Flechette Missile Pods Heroic Mars units are given Flechette Missile Pods which deal Disruptor/Burst + Flak damage Brutus Gladiator Armour: ZPE boosters Heroic Brutus units are authorized to use missiles with ZPE boosters that turn their target's momentum against them. Result: Increased damage and speed debuff. Apothecary: Seed Poisoning The secondary will insert a slowly growing seed into the target that will slow it down and grow inside his body and begin to produce spores that will infect nearby units. Then the target unit will explode into thorny ranks. Everyone infected will suffer the same fate unless being healed in time (takes a lot of healing). The only warning will be that the target get slower, but very slowly. Armour Hunter: Agonizer Round The Armour Hunter installs an extra start barrel on his RPG; this one fires an Agonizer round. It explodes into a (bush) of unworldly sharp razor wire. Infantry will get helplessly tangled in it will suffering horrible cuts, tanks will spool it up on their tracks which will get blocked after some time. And aircraft will suck it up and eventually experience engine failure. Cavalryman: Demonic Possession All their attacks do afterburn and debuff the target. They also leave a blazing trail on the ground. Cool. Scorpion Tank: Death Beam Ancient and Arcane technology is utilized to give the Scorpion a red beam weapon capable of vaporizing enemy vehicles. Saracen Transport: M2s Since the White Guard is an official governmental army and not on the Black List of the Allies, they could actually purchase some M2s from the Allied Army. These are used as replacement for the old Vickers of dedicated Saracen Transports. (Higher damage and line fire) GLA Scorpion: Inflatable Truck Scorpion Tanks are quite small, actually it´s even a bit smaller than an average truck. Now through ways not understandable by any normal person the GLA got their hands on some inflatable trucks. Originally made as mock-ups to make an enemy think he found a supply convoy, they are now used to disguise the tank. Devastation Plane: RPG Surprise Some crazy GLA pilots mount RPGs on the belly of their plane just by the landing gear. These can be fired at ground targets or helicopters. (They have a long reload time) Guardsman: Toxic Artillery The Guardsman's mortar strike now includes toxic shells along with the regular high-explosive. Ezekiel's Wheel: Serrated Treads Adds Serrated Treads to the Ezekiel improve the Wheel's movement speed. Sidewinder Burrow Tank After some experience on the battlefield sidewinder crews learn how to put sand and dust into their turbines without causing structural damage, the effect of this is to make a sort of smokescreen. Effect: Units in a Sidewinder's line of fire lose a large amount of their sight range, or if that is uncodeable make the Sidewinder's attack work similar to the Dustrunner Dune Buggies secondary so units cannot fire out of or into the screen. Attack prevents units from firing Lazarus Veteran: Active cover to disembarking units. +1 unit carried. Elite: Biplanes replaced by advanced parasite fighters with more armour and longer flight range Heroic: Increased speed and enhanced self repair. Without the active cover and increased speed Jager Walker Veteran: Increased mobility and rocket reload speed Elite: Harpoon can target ground units. Heroic: 2x Sparrow weapon scrambler turrets. Flamethrowers for elite Lucifer Track Concept: Increasing front fire power, while not realy subverting its weakness as secondary serves this purpose. Veteran: Crews obsession with "Devil" manifests with its increasing on each level imagery and decoration on tank. For some reason this inspires willies to enemies, weakening enemy infantry. Elite: Additional supplementary flamethrowers offer 270 degrees of protection. Heroic: Increases damage of all surrounding fire based weapons, tinting them in some scary colour. Multiple heroic Lucifers increase this damage further. Divine: For some reason screams of sinners (aka all who oppose Talon) let this infernal contraption continue to bring them to judgement. Kills made or damage inflicted heals this vehicle. Scrap veteran Zealot Torpedo Boat Concept: Fast, deadly attack boat. Veteran: Reduces reload time, increases speed. Elite: Reduces reload time, increases damage, and stealths while reloading. Heroic: Reduces reload time, shaped charge sharply increases damage against capital ships (aircraft carriers, dreadnoughts, and the like). Divine: Becomes a permanently stealthed unit. Scratch veteran Ophan Gun Platform Concept: Multipurpose stopgap unit. Veteran: Retains flamethrower while deployed. Elite: Gains anti-air rocket battery when deployed. Heroic: Speed greatly increased in mobile mode, armour greatly increased in turret mode. Divine: Becomes amphibious. Without the divine Bishop Ironclad Concept: Centrepiece of naval engagements. Veteran: Expert gunners become far more accurate with their cannons. Elite: Inspiring presence improves speed and rate of fire of nearby friendly units. Heroic: Deck mortar completely shuts down target units, increases deck mortar range. Divine: Fitted with a bank of electromagnetic generators from Cleric Tracks, improving the armour of nearby friendly units and repairing them. Gun turret for veteran Tempest Torpedo Ram Concept: Resilient guardian of the seas. Veteran: Increases armour and gains slow self-repair capability. Elite: Bow armour further reinforced, ram damage increased. Heroic: Self-repair rate increases dramatically. Divine: Gains permanent magnetic armour effect. Combine veteran and elite, guns instead of increased self repair rate Apostle Bombard Ship Concept: Pocket superweapon. Veteran: Greatly increases armour in both modes. Elite: Main cannon rate of fire increases, autocannon turret retrofitted for close defence in both modes. Heroic: Main cannon shells pin everything in the area of effect, even vehicles (armour is scant protection from the Apostle), immobilizing them. Divine: Deployed main cannon scrapped and replaced with an experimental weapon from the holy forges: an etheric (well, electromagnetic) coilgun, greatly increasing range, damage, and projectile travel time. Previous main cannon upgrades are retained by the new weapon. Upgradeable Turrets Veterancy Suggestion Turrets that can be upgraded with their secondary are upgraded for free as their veterancy upgrade. Hawker Spectre: Sol 20mm Autocannons The four .50 Browning machine guns are swapped out in exchange for Two Sol autocannons and explosive ammunition. This gives knock back and increased splash to its strafing run, and also increases its AA capabilities. Cardinal Slick: Combat Drop Significantly decreases the time taken to pick up and drop off troops. Manoeuvrability of the Cardinal also greatly increases thanks to pilot skill. Rocket Defender: Hurlbat AT Missiles The Hurlbat's exceptionally large warhead causes minor concussions among the crew on impact, and thus temporarily disables the movement capabilities of the target (the target can still fire). It also knocks back infantry and has splash (still pathetic anti infantry damage though). Recon Leopard: Dual-Layer Composite Armour The Recon Leopard gets a health boost due to advanced armour. Its armour type is also changed from Medium to Heavy. (A tank still takes the same number of shots to kill the Leopard, but it is much sturdier against lighter munitions) Its speed is unaffected due to improved engines. Steelrain Artillery: Additional Missiles Some Steelrain Artillery Tracks have had their missile capacity doubled, doubling the number of missiles they can fire before needing to reload. Mastiff MBT: Urban Combat Upgrade Heroic Reservist Mastiffs are upgraded with a turret mounted MG-49 and a bulldozer blade that gives it Move Through Cover, a slight health bonus and the ability to clear mines. Pershing Howitzer: DPICM shells Copied from the shells used by the Spooky, these cluster shells have an even larger AOE than normal shells. Vickers Machine Gun: Automatic Disruptors Disruptor weapons are hard to come by these days outside of the AKC, and any that are found are mounted on Vickers gun emplacements, increasing damage output and changing the weapon type to disruptor for increased effectiveness against light vehicles. Crocodile Hovertank: IGAM Missile System Due to the ineffectiveness of their autocannons, some Crocodiles are being outfitted to accept the Infrared Guided Anti Material missile. The missiles are mounted in two racks of 3 each, allowing the Crocodile to fire a barrage of 6 rockets before reloading. While ineffective against frontal armour, they can destroy a Mastiff in one volley if fired into the more vulnerable rear. Whippet Halftrack: M2 Browning Machine Gun Due to limited .50 ammunition, M2 Brownings are only issued to experienced Whippet crews. M2 Brownings not only have significantly higher suppression capabilities, they also penetrate multiple targets, since the Chinese use full metal jacket rounds. 17 Pound Gun: Extended Range Modifications made by experienced 17 Pounder crews to their emplacements result in significantly increased range, allowing it to hit enemies beyond its line of sight. (Note that it may miss at extreme ranges, since the flight time of the shell is significant) Retriever Mortar Tank: JADE warheads Turns out Jade is not only incredibly fissile, but very very dense as well. These warheads have a Jade tipped kinetic penetrator that allows it to deal increased damage on a direct hit against armoured vehicles without affecting splash damage. Mastiff MBT: Twin 88mm cannons Heroic Mastiff crews bolt on an additional 88mm cannon on their turret. Makes the tank fire in bursts of 2 before reloading. Also makes it look like a mini-apocalypse. Silkworm Missile Post: Tactical Nuke Some Silkworm missiles have been equipped with extremely rare and powerful small nuclear warheads, though these are in very short supply. 17 Pounder: 105mm AT-cannon When the main guns of the Bulldogs were replaced with ray guns, the 76mm guns of the mobile emplacements were replaced with the leftover 105mm guns, allowing the emplacements to be used against tanks, infantry and buildings for full effect. Cutlass Ramjet: AAM Some experienced pilots get access to Rattler AAMs, at the expense of two .50s, but that is an investment well paid. With these missiles there is nothing in the chinese airspace that can stand up to it. Cobra Artillery: Stealth The cult has equipped a number of Cobra Artillery Tracks with cloaking devices that stealth them. Needle Sniper: Bloat Toxin Infantry shot by the Needle Sniper explode, causing minor damage and major knockback after a period of time. Armadillo Tank: 17 Pounder Heroic Armadillo Tanks are upgraded with old 17 pounders, increasing their damage and range considerably. V2 Rocket Launcher: V3 missile The GLA got their hands on some V3 missiles which not only pack a bigger punch but also need a bit less time to launch. Skysweeper: SAM This upgrade uses the radar system of the Skysweeper to put missiles into anything that looks hostile. Skirmisher Heavy Transport: Gatling n' Seats In areas where the amount of people surpasses a certain limit, the II Warehouses get clearance to mount Gatling guns instead of the machine guns, and add more seats instead of the vending machines. The result is a 125% percent increase in damage, 200% higher fire rate, 25% increase in number of transported people (10 total)and over 150% in purchases. Vanquisher Artillery: Smart Shells These expensive new rounds are equipped with a complex guidance system that allows them to track targets and strike with maximum effect. Marauder Tank: Canister Shells Heroic Marauders gain canister shells which turn the cannon into a huge shotgun. Red Guard: Jade Infused Weaponry Infused with Jade, these weapons have the advantage of dealing afterburn damage to their targets, but are in very short supply. Overlord Tank: Cruise Missile Launcher Heroic Overlords gain unguided cruise missiles that allow them to retaliate against long ranged enemies, though the small payload means that it is it ineffective against armour and pretty much useless against anything that moves. Gatling Crawler: Reconfiguration By making modifications to their vehicle, veteran Gatling Crawler drivers managed to double the carrying capacity of their vehicles. Flame Tank: Radiation Sprayer By replacing the flamethrower’s fuel tanks with canisters holding Jade crystals the flame tank is now able to spray enemy infantry with deadly radiation, though Flame Tanks upgraded in this way are very volatile when destroyed. Niche it fills: Grim/Dark Heroic Weaponry Siege Guard: Ray Cannon Heroic Siege Guard exchange their rocket launchers for a Matter Disintegration Ray cannon, improving damage and range but making them more susceptible to enemy fire. Niche it fills: Fringe science style weaponry Anti-matter missiles would be better though Patrol Boat: Cryospray The Allies equipped some ARVN patrol boats with Cryosprays for more humane missions. Unfortunately the ARVN decided to take some of them and mount additional machine guns on top as well (thus letting them break the ice statues). This greatly increases their anti vehicle and tank potential while preserving their exceptionally lethal anti infantry potential. War Wolf: Kill Hack From new intelligence, newer, deadlier computer viruses could be developed. These viruses will not only disable the targeted vehicle, but also short circuit hatches and life support, killing the crew while leaving the vehicle relatively intact. Hydra: Smartshells The gyroshells used by the Hydra are relatively massive and thus capable of delivering a potent HE-charge coupled with its own targetting system. These rounds can fly around cover or simply airburst behind or above the target.(Negates cover and a small splash area) Colossus: Spiralling Monowire The Colossus's monowire is tightly coiled up into small spools, increasing the duration of the Colossus's area denial effect, while the deploy time until the area-denial is achieved remains unchanged. Legionnaire: Sledgehammer Rounds Legionnaires using experimental "Sledgehammer" ammunition have increased range and damage. Additionally, any infantry hit by the Legionnaire may be knocked down by the concussive force of the rounds. Heroic Upgrades Talos: Secondary increases Rate of Fire Hydra: Gives money for kills Phoenix: Secondary cooldown decreased Centurion: Primary has chance of pilot kill Certaman: Mines have IFF. Lamia: Secondary stealths unit to air units when not moving Praetorian: Boosts Aura range of nearby units Mingxia: Portable Shield Generator Mingxia is convinced to use a portable shield generator in order to increase her effectiveness. Gives Mingxia a shield, making her both fast and hard to kill. Shinobi: Shadow Warrior The Shinobi becomes permanently stealthed and gain a boost to its movement and attack speed. Holotree Sniper: "Shinigami" Rifle An experimental Sniper Rifle firing superheated slugs, the Shinigami boosts the Holotree Sniper's attack power, range and adds the anti-tank trait. Probably just the anti-tank part Tsukumogami Proto-Suit: Adaptive Armour Heroic Proto-Suits take less damage from all weaponry and self heal at a rapid rate. Tesla Trooper: Chain Lightning Some Tesla Troopers have received special upgrades which cause discharges from their arc guns to "jump" to any nearby hostiles. (Similar to the refraction effect of the Mirage Tank's spectrum cannon) Thresher Battle Walker: Tesla Rounds Threshers get Tesla rounds for the 75mm gun, upgrading their gun to deal energy damage. Hammerhead Ballistic Submarine: Imploder Warheads A few Hammerheads have been refitted with powerful Imploder warheads, which drag nearby enemies towards their centre. (Works like the old Claymoore missile) War Bear: Replacement Honey Packets By the time it gains Heroic veterancy, the War Bear has mellowed out enough for a second set of Honeyrage packets to be attached. It's also acclimated enough to the aftereffects to recover much faster, allowing the ability to be reactivated periodically. Lunakhod Tank: Magnetic Ripper Cannon Lunakhod tanks are upgraded with Magnetic Ripper cannons, which deal line AoE anti tank damage (infantry still take some damage since their rifles and ammunition will fly around and bang into them) and creates deadly shrapnel when a vehicle is destroyed, dealing moderate anti infantry damage to enemy infantry taking cover around the tank. Amazon Warrior: Grenade Machinegun Amazons gain a Grenade Machinegun (think Fallout New Vegas) that boosts their attack power, RoF and range. It also adds the suppression effect. Tenetative yes. Torpedo Boat: Magnetic Warheads Increases the Torpedo Boat's damage and greatly improves the tracking of it's torpedoes. Turtle Mini-Sub: Improved Engines Increases the Turtle's speed greatly, allowing it to close the distance between it and it's prey at a greater rate and more safely. Attack Dog: Purebreed Pedigree Attack Dogs gain a boost to their speed & secondary range, plus after killing an infantry unit the Attack Dog receives a 3-second invincibility to help deal with multiple targets. Multigunner Copter: Booster Jets Multigunner Copters gain an increase to their movement speed, increasing their use as raiders and enabling them to flee dangerous situation ASAP. NVA Pincer: Healing station The Pincer gets some basic medical eqipment as well as combat drugs. Passengers are healed and infantry in the surrounding substantially buffed. Just the healing Rhino Tank: Hatch MG New supplys: the Rhino receives an additional PKX on the hatch, that is used by the commander. He can fire it anytime and even on the move. Anti-air as well Krait Sniper: Supressor and Flash-bangs They scavenged them from their victims. (no unstealth when firing, seconary stuns with AoE) Just the suppressor Victor Charlie: Survivalist Only the hardest survive long in the jungle. Those who manage are extremely though and have a stamina, exceeding even most regulars.(They get faster, more health and regenerate much quicker than a comparable heroic(maybe also be able to break suppression)) Just add a ton of health Chemical Troopers: Chemical Splatter Cannon Description: Although the DTI was massively rejected by the military, the usage of Chemical troopers proved noteworthy. Trofim Lysenko was asked how to better equip skilled Chemical troopers? His solution was very simple, taking the prototype Splatter cannon from his DTI, he modified to launch explosive shells injected with dangerous chemicals. With it users can attack further from the enemy and once hitting their target the dangerous chemical showers its nearby allies doing excellent splash damage. PK Sentinel: Light Gatling Seeing a PK wield an LMG is an inspiring sight, seeing him/her wield a lightweight gatling is utterly aweful. This prototype of an extremely lightweight gatling gun(thanks to composite materials) can spray an extreme amount of lead which also makes it nigh impossible to handle by anyone but a PK. It is not cheap either, so only the best may use it(yet). And the PKs stationed in Vietnam are the best of the best. Salamander and Patrol Boat: Second turret The best way to make a flamethrower unit more effective is mounting a second one. The second turret is independent from the first one thus allowing to engage two targes simultaniously. Just for the Salamander Rocket Ranger: Javelin Launcher/Semi-Automatic grenade launcher Equips the Rocket Ranger with a Javelin rocket launcher and a semi automatic grenade launcher, increasing his rate of fire in both modes greatly. This also causes his rockets to track, enabling him to hit fast targets much more easily. However, his inexperience with the Javelin means he still cannot engage air units. Cardinal Raven Alternative: Spectrum doorguns With the increasing number of special forces being issued the EXP-2, the vietnam PKs got their share too. The gatlings have been replaced with EXP-2s that have been modified with a watercooling system and a big battery where the minigun ammo had been.With this the effectiveness against vehicles is much higher as the heat of the melting armour layers can eat down to electronics, hydraulics or fuel and basically do bad things to the target. Cardinal Viper: Hellfire missiles Viper crews who are constantly assigned to heavy combat frequently encounter NVA Rhinos, which are highly resistant to their grenade launchers. With the threat of MiG-9s and SAMs being ever present, the Vipers cannot afford to hover over their target and bombard the tanks for hours on end. Thus, these crews are assigned Hellfire missiles (which are inconveniently in short supply). Hellfire missiles will only be fired when the helicopter engages tanks. The Viper will fire off two Hellfires before reloading. Each burst deals severe anti-tank damage (Think 1/2 to 3/4 of a Rhino), but requires an extremely lengthy reload (about 8-10 seconds). Hellfires can only be used in grenade launcher mode, as firing rockets and missiles at the same time is usually a bad idea. Hellfires do not replace any weapons on the Viper. Imperial Warrior: Inspirational Banner The Imperial Warrior gains a flag on his back that buffs nearby infantry and makes them resistant to suppression. Heals instead of buffs Microhammer: Gatling Cannon Description: Veteran Microhammer tank operators have complained (in secret) about the lack of all-purpose weaponry that they miss from normal Hammer tanks. To quell these crews worries (and to shut them up) gatling cannons are fitted to deal with pesky anti-armour infantry and to suppress others for the Spetsnaz to deal with. M100 Artillery Track: Machine Gun Description: The Confederates mounted several surplus machine guns on M100 howitzers to increase their survivability. Effect: Provides defence against infantry at short range. Rosen Bridging Tank: Vehicle Targeting Spacefold Gun Concept: Extra self-defense Upgrade: Folding weapon can target vehicles, tossing them into the air or simply crushing them. Fusion Torchtank: Extra Fusion Rocket Concept: Better secondary, defense while airborne Upgrade: Rear-mounted fusion rocket, which both adds speed and frees up the main torch for extreme close-range dogfighting. ? Mesofortress Bomber: Chronoshift RTB A Mesofortress is an incredibly complex machine, and losing one, especially one with an experienced crew, is a huge blow. Thus, heroic Mesofortresses can be equipped with an experimental chronoshift device; when ordered to return to base, a delay of a few seconds will take place, and the Mesofortress will then chronoshift back. Note that the delay may take longer than manually ordering it to return, and leaves it vulnerable; it is situational in use. Fusion Torchtank: Plasma Arc Gun After month of research, the engineers of the Allied Nation created a Plasma Arc gun. This weapon fires by launching an arc of plasma on his enemies. The plasma arc has a greater range than the usual fusion gun and creates splash damages while exploding. However, the technician don't give this to anybody ; only a skilled pilot can use it without making his vehicle explode. Niche : Anti-Infantry AoE, Upgraded range, smashing FX. Flak Troopers: Ranged mines Heroic Flak troopers are able to throw their mines a (very) short distance thanks to their overly developed arm muscles. Mines now detonate on impact with vehicles instead of having a timed fuse. They can also engage infantry with the mines by throwing them like frisbees, thus dealing substantial damage and knocking them over, provided that they hit, of course. Sniper: Penetrating Rounds SVD-154 and/or penetrator ammunition The only rifle in the soviet arsenal superior in accuracy to the Mosin-Nagant is the SVD-154, the same weapon Natasha uses. Some snipers finally can be convinced to use them too. And with the new dense metal core full-metall-jacket rounds it is possible to score a one-shot-multiple-kill hits even over extreme distances. Scythe: Grenade Launchers/Anti Air Targeting Automatic Grenade-Launchers: After the failed Reaper project the main weapons of the discarded prototypes lay around in the storages of the Ministry for Experimental Sciences, useless. Now some trusted Scythe-crews had their walkers equipped with a slightly improved Version of the PKX-40. For one these weapons give them the ability to devastate even more infantry with a steady stream of explosive shells, and second improves their anti-armour capabilities. Or Advanced Targeting System: As the Ministry busy to computerize the Soviet Army, they also had a little present for special Scythe crews: a new targeting system that enables them to track aircrafts with their guns and (more or less) successfully engage them. Nades Barrage Balloon: Autocannon The Barrage Balloon's Heroic upgrade is an autocannon that fires explosive shells with a lower RoF than the Gatlings (which are for swatting very fast aircraft and swarms), but that severely punishes helicopters and other slow-moving aircraft. Conscriptnaught: Gatling Gun Elite Conscriptnaughts gain portable gatling guns that can spit out truly tremendous amounts of lead, being even more powerful than the Degtyaryov, and increase in firing speed the longer they fire for. Effect: Increase in damage the longer it fires for (similar effect to the Gatling weapons in Generals), increased damage and suppression. Perun Tank Destroyer: Vacuum Imploder Shells Elite Peruns get experimental Vacuum Imploder shells, which, in addition to knocking out the systems of the target, also pull the target into itself, dealing damage over time. Effect: Perun shells do damage over time. Auto Go: Nanite Missiles The Auto Go can, after proving its worth sufficiently, be granted nanite missiles. The nanites from these missiles stick to and chew through aircraft hulls, making them harder to control. Thus, units struck will have a speed reduction, allowing the Auto Go to better chase them down. Raijin X Ground Striker/Fujin Variable Striker When a Fujin/Raijin becomes attatched enough to the crews corresponding aircraft, they will do everything in their power to assist them. In effect, a heroic Fujin will buff nearby Raijins, and a heroic Raijin will buff nearby Fujins. Helps encourage a mixed force. Wakizashi Sea Transport: Additional Transport Capacity Heroic Wakizashis receive a space warp device just like the one on Carryall. This allows them to transport two or three units instead of one. Masakari Drone Command: Anti-Infantry Drone The most talented Masakari Pilots are issued a single Kunai Gunner Drone, to cover its weakness against infantry. The Kunai is larger than other drones, and has a distinct engine trail, making it easier for enemies to pick out and target. On the upside, however, it makes mush out of enemy infantry and lighter vehicles. Footman Concept: Solid Multi-Purpose Infantry Veteran: Double-crossbow (Two shots per reload instead of one.) Elite: Ambiarically heated bolts & bayonet (Weak anti-armour & strong melee attack) Heroic: Crossbow with scope (range boost); resistance to crushing Divine: Automatic Crossbow and Modern High Calibre Machine-gun. Fanatic Concept: Armour Hard Counter Veteran: Crush resistance. Elite: Speed Boost; Heavy Amour Boost Heroic: Grapling Hook deals fairly substantial damage on impact; faster reel in. Divine: Flame sword (kills nearby infantry, chance for pilot snipe) Lucifer Veteran: Trailer bolter: The fuel trailer gains a auto-crossbow. Elite: Armored Trailer: Fuel Trailer now has armor near that of the track itself. Heroic: Trailer Flamethrower: Fuel trailer gains a short-range flamethrower for even more flanking defense. Divine: AA gun: Defends the track from aircraft. Archangel Interceptor Concept : Supreme multi-role fighter. Veteran : Thermoambaric jets (Boost while engaging fight) ; Elite : Countermeasure dispenser (Launch flares in dogfight and prevent AA) ; Heroic : Rocket rack (Long range AA and A-Ground) ; Divine : Heaven defender (Countermeasure dispenser and Phosphorous flares has better range, incendiary rockets, sharp edge damages foe aircraft) ; Inquisitor Trike Concept: Makes the Inquisitor a better scout. Not a better fighter, but a much better scout. Veteran: Sight range is expanded and it can now detect stealth units. Elite: Becomes amphibious. Secondary ability cannot be used at sea. Heroic: Becomes a stealth unit. Insert meme here. Divine: Secondary changes: is now a toggle mode rather than a limited-duration ability. Dragoon Scout Armor Concept: Makes the Dragoon an increasingly hard counter to infantry and battlesuits of all sorts. Veteran: Fragmentation mortars mounted on the back, dealing area-effect damage against infantry and heavy infantry at long range. Elite: Chassis reinforced. Health and armor increased to tank levels. Heroic: Machine guns upgraded with armor-piercing rounds. Now deals substantial damage to heavy infantry, battlesuits, and light vehicles. Divine: Heretic granted absolution. Speed and rate of fire increase dramatically. Hussar Light Track Concept: Turns the Hussar into a powerful support unit with some offensive capability. Veteran: Molten lead ability now deals damage as well as weakening enemy armor by an increased amount and slowing their movement. Elite: Pneumatic crossbow refitted with magnetic disruptor. Normal shots now slow enemy rate of fire. Heroic: Pneumatic crossbow sets bolts ablaze, igniting enemy targets, and the Hussar's speed is increased. Divine: Cooldown on molten lead ability virtually removed. Can now use it as often as firing pneumatic crossbow. Charger Assault Transport Concept: As the Charger levels (starting by crushing enemy infantry), it becomes very difficult to stop. Not so devastating in its own right, but it will get through to deliver its cargo. Veteran: Pneumatic crossbow turret retrofitted, allowing for anti-infantry and light anti-vehicle defense. Elite: Can crush heavy infantry and battlesuits. Heroic: Becomes immune to cryotechnology, directed magnetics, and similar effects that impair the unit's movement. Divine: Replaces steam engine with a thermobaric jet. Takes a few seconds to get up to speed, but can ram through walls, turrets, and light vehicles. Wrath Mortar Track Concept: Somebody called for a brutal raider? Veteran: Shells equipped with MIRV-style technology. Shells now have a much larger impact radius. Elite: Shells now set target area ablaze, continuing to deal damage after impact and preventing construction. Heroic: Clockwork machinery retrofitted. Movement speed and rate of fire increase. Divine: Becomes a stealth unit. Consecrator Track Concept: Still hate the name, but amps its existing functions up. Veteran: Oil flow increased. Oil spray now has an area of effect and longer range, and trail of fire now leaves a wide blaze. Elite: Oil formula changed. Now chokes and blinds foes, hurting infantry and reducing sight range of targets to almost nil. Heroic: Corrosive element added to oil. Both spray and trail of fire weaken enemy armor against other weapons. Engine also upgraded to enhance its speed. Divine: Lit match no longer required. Regular oil spray is now ablaze and deals heavy damage while still enhancing other fire weapons used against affected targets. Sanctuary Cart Concept: Turns it into a mobile safe zone for the Order. Veteran: Additional drone deployed. Repair/damage rate of drones increased. Elite: Additional drone deployed. Drones now heal friendly infantry and damage enemy infantry. Heroic: Additional drone deployed. Drones now enhance armor of units under repair and weaken armor of enemy units. Divine: Additional drone deployed. Repair drones enhance firepower of units under repair. Attack drones now kill the drivers of enemy vehicles, allowing them to be captured. Champion Air Defense Walker Concept: Turns the Champion into a beefy, takes-all-comers walker. Still a very hard counter to air power, but can slug it out with other foes, too. Veteran: Gains flamethrower. Short range, but effective against infantry and structures. Elite: Gains a shaped-charge rocket launcher, effective against vehicles. Heroic: Crushes heavy infantry and light defenses (spiderholes, sandbags, barbed wire, etc). Divine: Gains arms with crushing claws. Can now target ground units with harpoon: infantry are slain, battlesuits and vehicles dragged into melee. Crushing claws effective against anything in range. Bombard Steam Artillery Concept: Makes the Bombard a better artillery piece with some self-defense capabilities. Veteran: Upgrades the shells with incendiary payloads, increasing damage and setting the target area ablaze, which continues to deal damage to everything within for a short period of time. Elite: Leg actuators are improved, increasing its speed and allowing it to perform a stomp attack in melee, crushing infantry and heavy infantry and dealing massive damage to battlesuits and light vehicles. Heroic: Upgraded with rocket-assisted projectiles, dramatically decreasing the travel time of its shells and further increasing their damage. Divine: Retrofitted with a prototype steam engine of nearly limitless power. The Bombard no longer runs out of steam and can maintain its rate of fire indefinitely. Lucifer Track Concept: Greatly enhances the Lucifer's versatility. Veteran: Thermobaric cannon fitted with flared nozzle. Now deals damage in a wide area of effect. Elite: Shrapnel rocket battery retrofitted. Can now attack air units. Heroic: Rear armor substantially reinforced. Still weaker than front armor, but not by much. Divine: Constantly surrounded by an inferno, damaging all enemies that come too close and further increasing the damage of the cannon and now-incendiary rocket battery. Cataphract Ironclad Concept: A walking engine of destruction, as it should be. Veteran: Rate of fire of all weapons bar the primary cannons increases. Automatons deal increased damage. Elite: Gains slow self-repair capabilities and movement speed increases. Automatons gain heavier armor. Heroic: Additional point defense weapons mounted and point gunners become more accurate. Speed of self-repair increases. Automaton lifespan increases. Divine: Footsteps cause minor earthquakes, constantly damaging enemy ground units nearby. Speed of self-repair increases, and primary cannons inflict more damage. Eden Superheavy Track Concept: Still mighty, but becomes more of a support unit. Veteran: The inspiring presence of the Eden bolsters the armor and firepower of all friendly units near the vehicle and the Eden itself gains slow self-repair capabilities. Elite: Armor substantially reinforced to become one of the toughest units in Paradox. Becomes completely immune to magnetic satellites, cryotechnology, sniper fire, and the like. Heroic: Range and power of inspiring aura increases. Ambiaric cannons can now target aircraft. Divine: Forge Ahead no longer damages the Eden, causes the Eden to move even faster, and can crush virtually any unit in existence in its hellish maw. Ark Royal Cruiser Concept: Better support unit Veteran: Can carry up to four aircraft. Self repair. Elite: Faster repair and rearm. One more drone. Heroic: Carried aircraft are not destroyed if the Ark Royal is sunk. Divine: Boosts damage of nearby friendly units. One more drone. Helios Security: Induced Negative Cover Experienced Helios Security officers learn to trap enemies while they are in vulnerable positions. Any infantry trapped by a heroic Helios Security member is placed in negative cover. Predator: Flamethrower Mount a flamethrower on that thing and call it a day :P Jungle Ranger: Phosphorus shotgun rounds Underslung shotgun fires phosphorous loaded canister rounds that explode into flames when hitting the target, removing concealment and inducing negative cover in a small radius. Retriever APC: Fragment Projectors Fragment projectors: Special charges, not much unlike the Claymore mine, got attached to the frontal armourplate and will be fuzed by the driver upon disembarking, in case the APC faces hostiles of course. Defender: EMP Grenades Description: During a recent (unsucessful) attempt to reverse Soviet Tesla technology, Allied laboratories were able to develop an interesting spinoff - a new type of non lethal grenade, which produces an electromagnetic pulse that stuns soldiers and temporarily knocks out the systems of vehicles. This new grenade is currently being trialed in the field, but due to the cost of producing them as well as their experimental status, only the most experienced and decorated Defenders are being issued with these new grenades. Effect: Defender's grenades gain the ability to temporarily stun vehicles. Nationalist: USM-02 Automatic Carbine Along with the USM-01 semi automatic carbines, a number of newer USM-02 variants and full automatic conversion kits for the USM-01 were also sold to the Nationalists. However, these are in extremely short supply, and so the Nationalists only issue them to the most capable of Nationalists. The USM-02 has a much higher rate of fire thanks to its automatic firing mechanism. Effect: Higher rate of fire for the Nationalist's carbine National Garrison: Rocket Launcher RDM-9 Panzerschreck: A small shipment of modern allied equipment arrived in National China and is now distributed to the most skillfull soldiers. The RDM-9 may have a shoter range than the anti-tank rifle but packs much more of a punch. Acolyte: Browning Automatic Rifle The Acolytes's superior fire discipline allows him to fire the BAR without sacrificing too much range and accuracy. Fires in 20-round bursts before having to reload. Niche: Gives the Acolyte higher suppression, allowing them to keep enemies at range, as well as being able to handle multiple enemies. Rebel ADK-45 Rifle Everyone knows that average Rebels are badly armed. Some however manage shady deals and thus aquire ADK-45s and lots of ammo from Soviet arms dealers, which boosts their offensive potential and going full auto they have a small supression bonus against infantry. Niche: turn Rebels from meat cover to supression infantry so your Terrorists have more chances to land strikes. Gun Truck Missile Launcher The GLA are ressourceful, very much so. Enemy weapons scavenged are mounted everywhere; so are missile launchers and missiles stolen and mounted next to the machine-gun port of the Gun Truck. The missiles can attack ground and air with ease, increasing the Truck's action range to include anti-tank capabilities. Of course it remains badly armoured. Niche: the Gun Truck becomes a soft counter against all basic target types, but does not excel in any of its roles. That's what transported infantry are for. Marauder Tank Acid Shell A lethal acid that can "eat" itself through enemy metal platting slowly, it corrodes and damages enemy vehicles slowly while reducing their armour a little until they die. Infantry, being harder to hit, suffer no problems. Niche: increases the Marauder's damage potential against vehicles greatly - hit different targets and see them die slowly unless they get repaired. Scorpion Tank: Speed Boost Every faction has their own unique source of power. Every faction has come across a International Inc. warehouse, and purchased the legendary scorpion- they were dissapointed with the speed. The faction engineers quickly designed a easy-to-install engine. Soon, Scorpions who killed a few enemies were outfitted with everything, Fusion, Tesla, Steam and Nuclear engines all found their place in the Scorpion. Niche: Boosts speed, creating a medium flanker, outspeeding a Beagle. Dolphin Speargun Description: The best dolphins, those who have sunk many a ship in battle, are taken to a secret training facility and over time are instructed in using the dreaded Farellon Gun, a newly discovered harness attachment that shoots syringe 'knives' which, when striking an enemy, injects compressed CO2. While useless against ships or armoured vehicles, these are found remarkable effective against other animals, which tend to swell up and have their stomachs pour out of their mouths. Allied investigation into the ethical dilemmas of using these weapons are still on-going. Effect: At heroic, a speargun is attached somewhere on the dolphin. Additional close-ranged attack that severely damages animal scouts and aquatic infantry. Semi-slow reload time. Purpose: Expands dolphin's harassment role by allowing them to counter-scout enemy positions. They like it, for the oddest reason, but just a speargun Tanya Modified Chrono Belt Description: A modification to her time belt allows Tanya to teleport small distances! When attacking a vehicle or structure, Tanya no longer has to run right up to the enemy in order to C4 it. When she gets close enough, she will teleport to it, and proceed to C4 it as normal. Niche it fills: Allows Tanya to do what she does best, only slightly better! Awesome, they’re down with it Heavy Defender Piercing Shots for the heavy defender: piercing shots when deployed, so we can replicate WWI Natasha Heroic Upgrade Description: After demonstrating enough need on the battlefield, Natasha may be outfitted with a next-generation electrostatic ray; when targetting a vehicle or building for demolition, it becomes EMPed after 1 second of chargeup. Niche it fills: Heroic Upgrade This works, it doesn’t need the delay Grenadier Heroic Upgrade Description : The RPG of veteran Grenadier can now use cluster shell, that create an area of effect weapon. Following the low rate of cluster ammo that actually work, they are given only to veteran units. The Ministry of Experimental Science recongnize not any repsonsability in situation of lost arms or hand. Niche : With this weapon, the Grenadier can be used more easily to fight groups of infantry. Pew! They like that, actually. Imperial Hunter (Needs a better name) / Rocket Angel Heroic Not all the girls from Hokkaido Women Training Academy could became Rocket Angels. While spewing death down below to anything steel,mere criminals given flak cannons (Flak Trooper) could down them. In order to prevent this,some girls volunteered to be Imperial Hunters. These units are basically Rocket Angels armed with the very same Para-whip as their primary weapon. But this weapon is stronger,while it also paralyzes enemy infantry,it also sends a strong jolt of electricity that fries them in no time,but because this weapon is still experimental,it has a low rate of fire. Weapon(s): Enhanced Para-Whip,Imperial Beam Katana Secondary:Secondary ability makes her switch into "Hunting" mode,where she draws out her beam katana and descends to take out multiple infantry at once; this is faster than the para-whip but also makes her suspectible to ground attacks for a few seconds. Niche It Fills: T3 Airborne Anti-Infantry Infantry Alternativly, the enhanced Paralysis Whip could be the Heroic Upgrade of Rocket Angels. As heroic upgrade accepted. Minerva Heroic Upgrade Description: Once Minerva has proven to a commander that a significant investment in her is profitable, it is possible to call in an experimental personalised railgun to replace Minerva's gyrogets. The beat part; this railgun has the same rate of fire as Minerva's gyrojets, but allows her to hit multiple targets at once! Niche it fills: Heroic Upgrade. YES! Upgrade Suggestions Repairkits: Vehicles slowly repair themselves when out of combat. Disruptor Countermeasures: Vehicles take 50% longer to be disabled by weapons jammers. Composite Plating Lighter armour materials allow the Legionnaire, Hoplite and Praetorian Battlesuit to swim! First two are silly, the last one is interesting